Ben Was...Dies?
< Back to SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed Episode Guide Ben Was...Dies? is the episode from S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed. Plot The whole gang is in the Plumber's Facility again. Ben: Due to our recent failures, we cannot lose this time. Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): That's what you always say, but we end up losing anyway! Ben: If we catch him off guard, we can beat him. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): But he knows we're gonna come. Ben: We can use ID masks and just be quiet. Gizmo will be waiting and eventually just stop expecting us. Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Fat chance. Tetrax: Why don't we just all attack him together? Ben: Of course! Us three weren't efficient, but if all of us team up, we can't lose! Neo-Evolved Hyundai Sonata 2.0 FL Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): So where's he headed? Ben: Augstaka. Home world of the Atasians, or better known as Highbreed. The gang got on Ship and flew to Augstaka. They all got off. Gizmo was easily beating a group of Highbreed officers. One snuck up on him and punched him, but Gizmo shot him and killed it. Gizmo: Now it's your turn. And I see you brought friends. Ben: What's it to you? You're gonna die! Gizmo lunged at Ben, but was hit by Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid. Ben powers up. Ben: Goop! Ben jumped onto Gizmo and burned him with acid. Gizmo retaliated and shot an eye beam at Ben's Anti-Gravity Projector. Ben condensed into a puddle. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): NO! Gizmo: Fools. Tetrax and Kierra ran toward Gizmo. Tetrax shot diamond shards with Kierra used her telekinesis to throw objects at him. Gizmo came out virtually unfazed. "That all you got?" Then... Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): No! When Ben holds up his X-Loader. Ben: X3SD and Wisemon! Xros Up! Then also turned into Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in V X13 Enhancement Absorbent. X3SD came from behind and blasted Gizmo into the ground. Gizmo stretched his arm and grabbed X3SD slammed her against the ground, but he screamed. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): NO! It was that "Revive Your Drive" to damaged Perodua S-Series about Gizmo! Ben came and shot acid at Gizmo. Gizmo dodged and electrocuted Ben. Ben powers up. Ben: Frankenstrike! Ben shot electricity at Gizmo and he fell. Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid smashed him with a boulder. Gizmo came up. Gizmo: I am undefeatable! Ben: Let's attack him together! One....two...three! Tetrax shot diamonds, Kierra had a Ship suit on and fired lasers, Tuwarmon to uses that "Smokin' Boogie", X3SD to uses his "Spear of Victory", Omnimon to uses his "Double Torrent", and Ben shot electricity. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in V X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Did we get him? Gizmo: No. Gizmo came out. Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): We're screwed. Ben: Maybe not. Ben powers up. Ben: Way Big! Ben shot Gizmo with a cosmic ray. Omnimon to had uses an War Shield up to protect everybody. Ben stopped firing. Ben: Take that, fiend. Then, Ben throws his X-Loader and gives with Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid. Gizmo was a puddle in a crater. He reformed. Ben: No fudging way! Gizmo pulled out his device and absorbed Way Big's power. Ben: AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Ben was powers down, he was on his knees. Gizmo: Now, die. Gizmo shot Ben with an eye beam. When the smoke cleared, there was pieces of his shirt, some ashes, and a tad bid of blood. Gizmo: YES! Then... Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in V X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): No way, I said that Feedback was destroyed with Malware? But flashback from S-Series Unleashed. After even was Malware again after had enough Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit with his Super Saiyan 4 Randomizer. Malware: What over more to Ben's used Feedback?! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit (Super Saiyan 4 Randomizer, fused with Upgrade, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): What cannot only time Ben defeated Malware was for Diamondhead is waiting. 11-years old Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Perodua Alza! (transforms into Feedback) Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9! Feedback! But after Feedback starts to absorb Malware's energy blast but Malware suddenly starts merging with Feedback, that Feedback fused back his Ben. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit (Super Saiyan 4 Randomizer, fused with Upgrade, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): NO! Malware: Enough, Ben! You cannot thing for Feedback was more powerful even merged with him. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit (Super Saiyan 4 Randomizer, fused with Upgrade, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): You cannot that my Conductoid DNA! That's my Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta! Malware then takes Feedback out of the Omnitrix and destroys him after Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit screams him. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit (Super Saiyan 4 Randomizer, fused with Upgrade, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): (screams in pain) But after Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit unmerged with Upgrade and timed out Ben. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Super Saiyan 4 Randomizer, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): MALWARE! When Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 punched but Malware after was merging with Feedback after destroyed him. 27-years old Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): That's serious back. Omnitrix, User Access Voice Recognition Mode, that's Perodua Alza 1.5 S, disengaged now! Feedback was destroyed to stop Malware! Omnitrix (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Perodua Alza 1.5 S disengaged life-form with Super Saiyan 4, has been Feedback was automatically. Feedback was absorbed, Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 transforms into Super Saiyan 4, even correctly Perodua Viva and Proton Saga FLX SE responding to Malware, that Alien DNA Fusion Function of fused with Feedback. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Super Saiyan 4, fused with Feedback, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Perodua Viva and Proton Saga FLX SE correctly! It was not 11-years old Ben was standing. 11-years old Ben: No way! But he dial was Omnitrix stop them! When Ben greatly upset, punches Malware with his overloaded Omnitrix. Malware: Stop! Did you want to destroy off! What is overloaded Omnitrix cannot to waiting, no! After Malware to explode. He flashback ends! He X3SD was shocked. Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): What happened, Perodua Alza? But that they all thought Malware was destroyed. Something was that the Omnitrix will never accept Conductoid DNA again. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in V X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): But Ben was killed by Gizmo, that was all your fault. Gizmo turned into a ship and left. The gang walked up to the crater to mourn Ben. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in V X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Ben was died, I will accept never be again. Transfer With X-Loader Trivia *After Ben was killed by Gizmo, after X-Loader gived to Kia Cerato. *Although Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in V X13 Enhancement Absorbent it that called remember with Shoutmon X3SD, but said "that was all your fault" but he similar to ''Omniverse ''episode Showdown: Part 1 seriously. *Augstaka is now uninhabited. Category:Episodes